There is a power breaker in the related art having a butt structure by which a fixed electrode and a movable electrode are abutted against each other, for example, as in a vacuum circuit breaker (VCB). Such a breaker becomes conductive when the both electrodes are brought into contact with each other by abutting respective main contacts against each other.
The butt structure, however, may possibly give rise to chattering of the contacts when the circuit is closed upon collision of the both electrodes with a circuit closing speed.
Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration to suppress the chattering. More specifically, “a member having a slope” is provided to vacuum switch tubes (VST) on a fixed terminal side and “a member having a pair of slopes pressed by a spring” against the firstly-mentioned slope is allowed to slide on this slope.
According to this configuration, kinetic energy a movable-end contact holds during a circuit closing operation of the vacuum circuit breaker (VCB) is converted to frictional energy between the both members and thereby caused to disappear. Hence, chattering is suppressed.